ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pyro Vipers
The Pyro Vipers are an ancient Serpentine tribe revived and currently led by Aspheera to aid her in her conquest of Ninjago. Formerly, they lived in the Desert of Doom and were ruled by Mambo the Fifth. After Wu and Garmadon used the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu to stop Aspheera when she tried to overthrow Mambo the Fifth, she was sentenced to be locked in the Ancient Pyramid till her sins were forgotten. Eventually, the tribe died off and their sarcophagi remained inside the pyramid. When the Ninja explored the pyramid and unwittingly released Aspheera, the pyramid's destruction revived and freed the rest of the Pyro Vipers. They gained the power of fire from the lava which released them from their sarcophagi. Their goal was to exact revenge upon the boy who imprisoned Aspheera long ago by banishing him to the Never-Realm. They serve as the villainous faction of the first part of the eleventh season, the Fire Chapter. Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers raided the Monastery of Spinjitzu. They were all frozen by Zane. However, Aspheera banished him to the Never-Realm, this event caused him to become the Ice Emperor. History The Pyro Vipers were originally a tribe of Serpentine that built pyramids and were ruled by King Mambo the Fifth. They had a truce saying that humans could not enter the valley that would become the Desert of Doom. One day, Wu and Garmadon entered the valley and were captured by Pyro Vipers; however, they were released by a Serpentine sorceress in service of the king who befriended Wu. Aspheera, the serpentine witch, was taught Spinjitzu by Wu. Afterwards, Aspheera overthrew Mambo the Fifth. Wu used the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to stop her, and put Mambo back into power who sentenced Aspheera to magical entombment. Eventually, the tribe would die off and the Ancient Pyramid would be the last remnant of their culture. Wasted True Potential Zane saw them marching in his dream. Questing for Quests Once the news report is done, Vinny zooms in on the tablet of Aspheera. The Belly of the Beast Zane saw Aspheera in the Samurai X Cave 2.0 in another one of his dreams. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja and Clutch Powers entered the Ancient Pyramid and accidentally released Aspheera from her tomb. After Clutch Powers refused to take her to Ninjago City, she caused the pyramid to erupt, nearly killing Powers. The Fire Fang then came out of the pyramid and Aspheera then went on top of its throne. The Fire Fang then took her to Ninjago City. The News Never Sleeps While Antonia and Lil' Nelson were delivering newspapers, they had to dodge Elemental Cobras as they went on a rampage through Ninjago City. Ninja vs Lava As the Ninja were escaping the Ancient Pyramid, they come across three sarcophagi of two Pyro Whippers and a Pyro Destroyer. Lava enters the room which empowers them and releases them from their sarcophagi. The Ninja are forced to fight them, but Jay jumps right into the action by performing Spinjitzu despite forgetting they are chained together which causes the Ninja to be part of Jay's Spinjitzu. Although they defeated the Pyro Vipers, the Ninja were chained together and had to jump their way out of the tomb. Snaketastrophy As NGTV is reporting live on "Snaketastrophy," Gayle Gossip decides to follow one of the Elemental Cobras which leads to Aspheera who recently discovered one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. As Gayle is reporting their discoveries, she is caught by Aspheera and taken hostage. Powerless Aspheera and a few Elemental Cobras go to the Ninjago Museum of History to obtain the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Aspheera is able to steal the Scroll, and with the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu, she defeats the Ninja. She then resurrects the Pyro Vipers still in their sarcophagi and leads them out of the Museum while the Elemental Cobras were left to defeat the Ninja. However, Jake comes running in to shield the Ninja from protection, Kai followed and saved Jake while defeating the Elemental Cobras. Ancient History After obtaining the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Fire Fang used the Scroll in order to find the Treacherous Deceiver's scent. After finding his scent, Aspheera rides the Fire Fang to find him. When Nya arrives to stop Aspheera, the Fire Fang fights back by spewing fire while Nya uses her elemental powers. While this is going on, Lloyd hops onto the Aspheera's Fire Fang and kicks her staff out of her hand. Lloyd and Aspheera snatched the staff at the same time, but Aspheera uses Spinjitzu to defeat Lloyd. With the plan failing, Nya and Lloyd are surrounded by the Pyro Vipers, but Zane bails them out when he arrives in his ShuriCopter. Never Trust a Human A brief story is given by Wu during a time when Man and Serpentine were enemies. Under Siege The Pyro Vipers begin their attack on the Monastery when the Fire Fang spewed fireballs at the Ninja and Wu. In response, P.I.X.A.L. initiated the defenses only for Aspheera to destroy them. The Fire Fang then obliterates the door causing the Ninja and Wu to flee into the Underground Base. When the Pyro Vipers begin ransacking the Monastery, they are unable to find Wu, which causes Aspheera to eject a fireball at Char only for him to duck and hit the dart board, revealing the elevator to the Underground Base. Once Aspheera noticed, Char presses the button for them to get inside the elevator, but the elevator wouldn't open due to Aspheera accidently eradicating the button. The Explorers Club After getting inside the elevator of the Monastery, Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers try to break down the doors by slamming Elemental Cobras into it and while they were trying to break down the doors, she uses her magic to lift Char up and slam him to the door. Vengeance is Mine! The Pyro Vipers finally destroy the door to the Underground Base, but they are surprised to not find Wu. Alerted by Jay's sneeze, Aspheera finds Wu and the ninja hiding under the vents and remarks on how she dreamed of this moment before P.I.X.A.L. knocked her away in the Titan Mech, but she overcame P.I.X.A.L. and held the Ninja and Wu hostage. Aspheera gloated on her imminent success before the other Ninja arrived with the other Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. A lengthy battle took place with each Ninja possessing the Scroll, but when Zane gets the Scroll, he freezes the entire army. Wu asks for the Scroll back and after hesitating at first, he gives the Scroll back. However before Zane could relinquish the Scroll, he noticed Aspheera had manage to break her arm free from the ice and aimed her staff at Wu, but Zane saved his master by pushing Wu of the way causing him to be hit and be seemingly destroyed. A Cold Goodbye While P.I.X.A.L. was dreaming, she saw Zane being struck by Aspheera's staff. Notable Members KingMambo.PNG|Mambo the Fifth Aspheera SoTFS.jpeg|Aspheera Char-0.png|Char PyroVipersS11.png|Pyro Destroyers Pyro Slayer.jpg|Pyro Slayers Pyro whipper.png|Pyro Whippers Trivia *The Greek root "pyro" means "fire." *They are the third Serpentine group to be a villainous faction, the first being the Serpentine themselves in Rise of the Snakes and Legacy of the Green Ninja and the Vermillion in The Hands of Time. *The only way for them to be brought back to life is to be touched by lava or fire. *The Pyro Vipers and the Vermillion are the only Serpentine tribes that weren't involved in the Serpentine War. *It is unknown what their original name was before Aspheera empowered them. According to Aspheera's (then called "Venom Le Drip") concept art by Tommy Andreasen, she is "possibly Hypnobrai," though her actual finished design is more ambiguous. **In their original form, they appear to vaguely resemble Hypnobrai, but mostly in their eyes and somewhat blue colorization. **Char is speculated to be a Constrictai due to his black colouring. *Besides Aspheera (who is revealed at the end of "Vengeance is Mine!" to be imprisoned in Garmadon's former cell) it is unknown what happened to the rest of the Pyro Vipers after her defeat. Either they were imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison, or they reverted back to inanimate, mummified corpses. Gallery Pyro Vipers.png Char vs cole.png Char's Tail.png 70674 Fire Fang 2.png|The 70674 Fire Fang LEGO set Pyro whipper.png|Pyro Whipper Summer 2019 Pyro Destroyer Minifigure 2.png|Pyro Destroyer Minifigure Summer 2019 Pyro Slayer Minifigure 2.png|Pyro Slayer Minifigure 891954 Pyro Whipper.png|Pyro Whipper Minifigure It's Getting Hot Poster.jpg|A Pyro Slayer in the It's Getting Hot poster. Fire powers and the Pyro Slayer.png Pyro snakes-0.png Pyro snakes army.png Fire Fangs.png Head.png Aspheera-0.png Aspheera .png asapheera.png Fire Fang.png|Aspheera and Fire Fang leave the Ancient Pyramid More pyro snakes.png Scrolls.png|Pyro Viper flags vs zane.png|Aspheera in Zane's vision Tablet.png Fire Fang vs nelson.png Pyro destroyer.png F3938A18-B98A-4532-954C-0CEB80052873.jpeg 20190703 112822 rmscr.jpg Aspheera vs Nya.jpg 20190704_162415_rmscr.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.47.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.48.38 PM.png|the Pyro Vipers step out of their tombs Pyro Snake army.png Thrownroom with Aspheera.png King Mambo the Fifth.png Thrownroom.png|Wu and Garmadon are brought before Mambo the Fifth Pyramid Valley.png|Wu and Garmadon looking at the Valley of the Serpentine Pyro Vipers original form.png de:Pyro-Schlangen Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:Villains Category:Pyro Vipers Category:Serpentine Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Revived Characters